The primary objective of this study is to determine the influence of virus load and CD4+ T-cell counts (previous 3-year trajectories and baseline at study entry), biologic phenotype (SI/NSA capacity) and the presence of symptoms of HIV disease, on respnses to new therapeutic regimens in HIV- infected individuals who have been treated with either ZDV or ddI monotherapy.